


Comfortable

by midoriverte



Series: A New Light [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 2: Experimenting/butterflies in stomach, Hand Jobs, Hidekane Week, Hidekane Week 2018, M/M, Masturbation, technically a sequel but you don't need to read the first part to understand this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriverte/pseuds/midoriverte
Summary: Kaneki and Hide are finally together after spending far too long being "just friends", and the two just can't keep their hands off each other. Kaneki wishes he could feel comfortable enough to go even further with Hide, and thinks he's thought of a solution...Day 2- Experimenting/Butterflies in stomach





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks sondeneige for beta-ing!

Now that he and Hide were dating, Kaneki couldn’t believe how long it had taken him to realize his feelings for Hide went deeper than friendship. 

 

But maybe his friendship with Hide was the reason he had taken so long to realize it. A part of his subconscious had been afraid of ruining his friendship with Hide. Or maybe he had confused the depth of his feelings as just liking Hide very, very much as a friend. 

 

Either way, now that they were dating it felt unbelievably natural. Like this was what they had been waiting for (and, as Kaneki had learned, Hide had been waiting for it for years), like they had finally let go of a breath they didn’t know they were holding, like they finally fit together properly. 

 

And maybe they were making up for lost time, but they could not keep theirs hands off each other. 

 

It was a struggle at school, where they tried to act like they were still just good friends to avoid annoying rumours from classmates (though considering last week a girl had tried to ask Hide out only to back off at Kaneki’s murderous expression, Kaneki was not sure they were succeeding in that regard). They couldn’t help but casually put their hands on each other’s backs (just to get the other’s attention, of course, and if they lingered too long who would notice), or lean over the other to ask a question when studying, in a way that gave them shivers.

 

And, of course, this afternoon Hide lost all sense completely and quickly yet firmly squeezed Kaneki’s ass.

 

“Hide!” Kaneki squeaked, giving him a death glare. 

 

“What?” Hide said with an innocent smile. “No one’s looking.” 

 

Kaneki folded his arms sternly. 

 

Hide glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking before he leaned in close, whispering into Kaneki’s ear so that Kaneki felt shivers run through his whole body, “You gonna retaliate?”

 

_ Damn him _ . Kaneki thought. He should really be more stern but his brain was already going to a bunch of better, significantly more fun, places.

 

“When we get back to your place,” Kaneki said, smirking when he saw the way Hide turned red.

 

And that was how they ended up on Hide’s bed. Or rather, with Hide on his bed and Kaneki on top of Hide.

 

Kaneki nipped at Hide’s bottom lip in a way he knew would drive him crazy. Sure enough, Hide moaned loudly and rolled his hips against Kaneki’s in a way Kaneki appreciated very much. Kaneki tugged on Hide’s shirt and Hide reluctantly pulled away so that he could oblige Kaneki and take off his shirt. 

 

“God, you have freckles on your shoulders too,” Kaneki mumbled, leaning back to appreciate the view more fully. 

 

“I-is that a good or bad thing?” Hide laughed, blushing and looking pleased though still a bit bashful. 

 

“So cute,” Kaneki mumbled, leaning down so he could kiss every one of those freckles. Hide sighed in contentment, and Kaneki revelled in the fact that he could make Hide feel so good. 

 

_ Really  _ good if the bulge pressing up against Kaneki’s thigh was any indication. 

 

Kaneki hesitated for just a moment, before he moved his hands to the button on Hide’s jeans. He glanced at Hide to make sure it was okay, and Hide nodded enthusiastically. 

 

Hide sighed in relief as he was removed from the confines of his pants. Kaneki hoped Hide didn’t see him swallow nervously as he saw how little Hide’s underwear left to the imagination. 

 

Kaneki began kissing Hide again. He kissed up from Hide’s shoulder slowly, to his neck and up to his mouth. He kissed Hide softly for a moment and then licked Hide’s lips, Hide parted them so that Kaneki could slip his tongue into his mouth.  

 

Hide moaned and suddenly Kaneki’s own pants felt very tight. He wanted so desperately to take them off so he could be just as exposed as Hide, so that he could show him he was just as comfortable with Hide as Hide was with him. 

 

But he couldn’t. He wanted to so badly. But he couldn’t yet. 

 

He hesitantly moved his hand up Hide’s thigh, he could feel Hide’s kiss momentarily stiffen and then get a bit sloppy as he waited to see how far Kaneki would go. Kaneki did his best not to smirk against Hide’s lips, though he was sure Hide felt it just a bit. 

 

Kaneki placed his hand on Hide over his underwear and Hide gasped quietly. Kaneki continued to kiss him, probably more forcefully than before, hoping Hide would focus more on that than the slightly awkward contact he was receiving elsewhere. Hide continued to gasp and thrust up to meet Kaneki’s hand, so he must be doing  _ something _ right. 

 

Kaneki wanted to go further, he really did, but somehow the thought of it made him more nervous than excited. He had always been an expert at killing the moment. How could he see Hide naked? How could he be  _ seen _ naked? How could he put his hand on Hide’s- what if he was  _ bad _ at-

 

“Hey,” Hide said gently. Kaneki hadn’t even noticed they had stopped kissing. 

 

“S-sorry,” Kaneki said, going red. “Was it bad?”

 

“No,” Hide said. “It is definitely very good, but you seem nervous, and I don’t want to make you do something you’re not comfortable with.” 

 

Kaneki hated himself for the relief he felt, even as he rolled off of Hide. “Sorry,” he said again. 

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Hide said firmly. 

 

“But you didn’t-” Kaneki gestured weakly at Hide’s very prominent erection, “-get off?”

 

“It’s about the journey, not the destination,” Hide said with a wink. 

 

Kaneki laughed, the pit of anxiety and guilt in his stomach seemed to ease somewhat. “The destination’s pretty good though.”

 

“It is,” Hide nodded in agreement. “But I don’t mind. You clearly made me feel good,” he added, gesturing down and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

“You’re awful,” Kaneki said. 

 

“You love it.”

 

“I do,” Kaneki sighed fondly. 

 

Hide leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. And then added, slightly stern, “There’s no rush, for anything. I want you to be comfortable and ready, whenever that is.” 

 

“I know,” Kaneki said. He had heard this speech before. “I just… want to be ready but I’m not, I guess.”

 

“We’ll get there,” Hide said. “If there’s anything I can do to ease your mind-” 

 

“I know, Hide,” Kaneki said. “Um, did you want to… finish up?”

 

“Uh,” Hide blushed “Yeah, I kinda do, if you don’t mind?” 

 

“I don’t, of course!” Kaneki said, blushing furiously himself. 

Hide made to get up, but Kaneki put a hand on his shoulder quickly, struck by a sudden idea. “Wait!”

 

Hide raised his eyebrows.

 

“Uh, you don’t have to go?” Kaneki said weakly. 

 

“Are you saying you want me to, uh, stay here and-”

 

“Oh god, is that weird?” Kaneki was mortified. “I’m sorry, I thought-”

 

“It’s not weird at all,” Hide said. “I personally think touching myself in front of you would be incredibly hot, if you’re, uh, okay with seeing me completely naked?”

 

Kaneki froze for a moment. His split second thought hadn’t quite gotten that far. 

 

“I am,” Kaneki said, realizing as he said it that he meant it. “I really am.”

 

Hide grinned and moved his hand to the waistband of his own underwear, but Kaneki reached out and gently pushed his hand away so that he could do it. 

 

And, as it turned out, he was  _ very _ okay with seeing Hide naked. 

 

***

 

Kaneki was not quite ready to take the plunge and move into Hide’s apartment, but he sometimes wondered why he bothered with the pretense. He stayed over at Hide’s so often that he practically lived there anyway. 

 

And, well, if he woke up every morning with Hide lying on his chest, with Hide in his arms like he was now, he would not complain. 

 

“Morning,” Hide mumbled sleepily as he nuzzled into Kaneki’s neck. 

 

“Morning,” Kaneki said, rubbing a small circle into Hide’s back. 

 

“Last night was fun,” Hide said. 

 

Kaneki felt himself flush at the memory. 

 

“It was,” he admitted. 

 

“Hmm?” Hide said, kissing the side of Kaneki’s neck. “You liked watching me jack off?”

“You know I hate it when you call it that, Hide,” Kaneki winced. “But...yes.”

 

Specifically, Kaneki had liked the part when Hide called his name as he came. But he wasn’t going to tell Hide that part. 

 

“As much as I’d love to stay here and reminisce about how hot that was and probably get myself all worked up again, I have to go to work,” Hide said, pecking Kaneki on the lips before reluctantly pulling himself off of him. 

 

“Do you want me to make you breakfast?” Kaneki asked. 

 

“Nah, I’ll get something on the way.”

 

“All right,” Kaneki said. “I’ll just get dressed and get going then-”

 

“Nah, it’s not a long shift today,” Hide said. “Why don’t you just stay here and make yourself comfortable until I get home?” 

 

“O-oh,” Kaneki said. “Yeah, sure, if that’s alright with you.” He watched as Hide shuffled through his closet until he realised he had actually thrown the shirt for his work uniform onto the back of his chair on the other side of the room. 

 

“There’s nothing I’d like more than to have you here waiting for me to come home,” Hide winked as he pulled off his pyjama shirt. 

 

Kaneki rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide that he was pleased. 

 

He figured he might as well earn his keep by cleaning up while Hide was gone. He knew better than to touch the mess in Hide’s room, but he could at least clean up the kitchen and the living room. Theoretically, he should have been doing some readings for his classes, but he was too distracted by his thoughts to attempt to do anything that required brain power. 

 

So, as he cleaned he thought. He thought about Hide last night. How good he had looked. How nice it had felt to see him call his name like that. How he so clearly desired Kaneki, how he didn’t mind that Kaneki was nervous or unsure. 

 

He thought of how Hide had been so comfortable naked in front of him, and how he wanted that too. 

 

He wasn’t sure if the idea he came up with was a good one, particularly since he got it while cleaning the bathroom, but he figured it might be worth a shot. 

 

When Hide came home he had a meal waiting for him. Hide smiled widely to see it and Kaneki felt a fluttering in his stomach that he wasn’t sure he would ever get used to. Hide was so beautiful when he smiled, and it still amazed him that he was capable of making Hide smile like that. 

 

He was still nervous about asking Hide what he wanted to ask. But somehow seeing him smile like that stiffened his resolve. 

 

Hide stretched when they were done washing the dishes, and Kaneki had spent enough time with him at his apartment to guess what he said next, “Well, I’m going to change out of these gross work clothes and take a shower.”

 

“U-um, before you do that,” Kaneki said, freezing a bit as Hide looked at him quizzically and he realized how weird it was for him to say that. “I...I was kind of thinking we could take a shower together?”

 

Hide blinked in surprise, his mouth opening slightly. He didn’t say anything. 

 

“O-or not!” Kaneki said quickly, his hands flailing wildly as if to dispel the awkward situation he had created. “Oh god, was that a weird idea? I’m so sorry-”

 

“Kaneki!” Hide said quickly. Kaneki fell silent, grateful for the excuse to stop talking. 

 

“It’s not weird at all! I’m just...surprised that you suggested that.” Hide went a little pink as he said, “In fact, I really like the idea. But, uh, are you sure that you’re comfortable with it?”

 

“No,” Kaneki admitted. “But I kind of want to give it a try anyway, if that makes sense? I kind of thought that being naked in front of you without, uh, you know-”

 

“Pressure to make it sexual?” Hide supplied. Kaneki nodded, grateful as usual that Hide could put into words his somewhat vague thoughts.

 

“Yeah without- that. It might make me more comfortable?” 

 

“I think that’s a good idea,” Hide said. “And not just because I want to see you naked!” 

 

Kaneki laughed. 

 

“I can even keep my eyes closed the whole time if you want,” Hide said. “I just want you to feel comfortable. And you know I don’t want to ever make you feel pressured to have sex regardless-”

 

“I know,” Kaneki said. 

 

“And I’m telling you all this because I  _ cannot _ promise I will not get hard in the shower,” Hide said with a bashful laugh. 

 

Maybe it was weird to have found that comment endearing, but Kaneki kind of did. 

 

“I’d never expect that of you, Hide,” Kaneki’s tone was mock serious but he had to fight not to burst out laughing. A fight which he lost when he made eye contact with Hide and they both broke out in nervous giggles. 

 

“So, um, shall we?” Hide asked. Kaneki nodded. He felt butterflies in his stomach and wondered whether that was a little pathetic. But Hide was nervous too, if the blushing and giggling were any indication (which they usually were). And if Hide wasn’t pathetic (and he decidedly wasn’t) then neither was he. 

 

Still, he was pretty sure he was going to faint when he stepped into the bathroom with Hide and Hide selected two of his fluffiest towels. 

 

Hide began to undress with what Kaneki could only describe as “reckless abandon” and Kaneki suddenly squeaked out “Don’t watch me when I undress!”, even as he was watching Hide undress. 

 

“Of course not, love,” Hide said, as he moved to turn the water on and kept his back to Kaneki so that he could have some privacy. 

 

Kaneki undressed quickly as Hide straightened out and finally took off his pants. It was probably hypocritical for Kaneki to look at his ass so blatantly when he didn’t want Hide to watch him, but he knew Hide wouldn’t mind. 

 

“Tell me if it’s too hot, okay?” Hide said. 

 

“Y-yeah,” Kaneki said, shivering a bit in the bathroom from both nerves and actual cold. “C-can I get in before you?” 

 

Hide nodded. 

 

“And can you keep your eyes closed?” Kaneki’s logic was that if he got in and got wet first it would be a lot harder to run away out of fear. 

 

Hide made a show of covering his eyes (notably leaving everything else very uncovered) and Kaneki quickly got into the shower. 

 

It was mercifully warm, and he took a second to warm himself up before telling Hide he could open his eyes and come in.

Kaneki wanted to keep his back turned to Hide, but resolutely made sure he was facing him when he came in so that he could just get this over with. 

 

Hide still had his eyes closed and fumbled his way into the shower. He nearly slipped. 

 

“Hide!” Kaneki said in exasperation. “You were allowed to open your eyes when you came into the shower, obviously!”

 

“You didn’t tell me it was okay! I said I was willing to spend the entire time with my eyes clos-”

He actually slipped this time, and Kaneki had to quickly reach out to grab his arm so he wouldn’t fall and break his face. Hide opened his eyes in shock. 

 

“You’ll be the death of me one day,” Kaneki said. He was going to admonish Hide for being an idiot, but stopped short when he saw that Hide’s eyes were open and he was looking at Kaneki and he obviously saw  _ everything _ . 

 

“A-ah,” Kaneki said awkwardly. If it was possible for your very soul to recoil, he was sure that his would be doing it right now.

 

Hide bit his lip, and Kaneki braced himself for what he was sure was going to be Hide complimenting him while obviously trying to Hide his disappointment. 

 

“Dude, you are so fucking  _ cute _ ,” Hide said at last. 

 

Well, that was at least very obviously sincere.

 

“H-Hide!” Kaneki squeaked. 

 

“I mean it!” Hide said. “You’re beautiful!” 

 

“Y-you’re embarrassing,” Kaneki said. “I’m not-”

 

“You are,” Hide said, cutting off his objection. “You really are.” 

 

Kaneki made a dismissive noise, embarrassed by Hide looking at him still but unable to deny that Hide genuinely meant what he was saying to Kaneki. 

 

“Can I hug you?”

 

“Of course you can,” Kaneki said. It wasn’t until Hide pulled him into a gentle embrace that it occurred to Kaneki he had asked because, in their current state, it brought some  _ very _ sensitive areas into direct contact. 

 

Though Kaneki didn’t exactly object. 

 

Hide broke away. His hair was plastered to his head from the water, and he was grinning from ear to ear. 

 

“ _ So _ damn cute,” he said again. 

 

“Oh, shush,” Kaneki looked away from Hide, but he couldn’t hide his pleased grin. 

 

“So, uh, how do you want to do this?” Hide said. 

 

Kaneki had not thought that far ahead. 

 

“I guess we could… wash each other?” he said awkwardly. He wasn’t sure if it was a stupid idea, but what else would they do in the shower?

 

Hide looked entirely too excited at the prospect. Though at least it gave Kaneki some assurance that it was an okay idea. 

 

“Would you mind if I wash you off first?” Kaneki said. 

 

Hide nodded excitedly. 

 

Their shower wasn’t very big, so it involved a bit of coordination to find the best way to do it. In the end, Hide stood in front of Kaneki, though facing away from him, and had his head bowed so Kaneki could wash his hair. 

 

“Am I doing this right?” Kaneki said awkwardly. 

 

“Mmm,” Hide said. “It feels nice. And I don’t think there’s really a wrong way to shampoo hair, Kaneki.”

 

“There definitely is,” Kaneki countered. Hide laughed lightly. 

 

Washing Hide’s hair was one thing, but Kaneki was significantly more alarmed at the prospect of washing Hide’s body. 

 

He stood behind Hide, holding a soaped-up washcloth and trying to steel himself for the task ahead. He took so long without doing anything, Hide turned around to give him a look. 

 

“You okay?”

 

Kaneki nodded. 

 

“You don’t have to, you know,” Hide said. 

 

“I want to!” Kaneki insisted, realizing as he said it that he really did. “Can you turn around?” he asked. 

 

Hide turned away. Kaneki began to wash his back, and Hide sighed gently. Encouraged, Kaneki began to rub in slow, gentle circles, all over his back and across his shoulders. The shower was hot and steamy but Kaneki could swear he saw goosebumps over Hide’s back. 

 

“Does that… feel good?” Kaneki asked hesitantly. 

 

“Yep,” Hide said. 

 

Kaneki hesitantly moved his hand to Hide’s chest, washing his chest and stomach. Kaneki instinctively took a step forward to be able to reach more of Hide and that brought him  _ very _ close to him. Hide’s breath hitched. 

 

Suddenly feeling bold, Kaneki decided to close what very little distance that remained between them, and pressed himself against Hide’s ass. 

 

“Holy shit, Kaneki,” Hide mumbled. 

 

“Mmm,” Kaneki mumbled and kissed the back of Hide’s neck gently. Hide took Kaneki’s wrist and guided the hand that was holding the cloth, lower than Kaneki had been going. 

 

Kaneki nodded against the back of Hide’s neck and Hide guided his hand down his thighs. He was amazed at how good it felt to touch Hide like he was. He had known it would be intimate, but he didn’t realize  _ how _ intimate it would feel. 

 

He could feel Hide tense up and relax in surprise as Kaneki was the one who moved his hand to the inside of Hide’s thighs. Hide continued to guide Kaneki to touch him in the ways that would feel best for him, and Kaneki wondered in nervous excitement if he would move Kaneki’s hand just a little higher… 

 

Hide stopped and turned to kiss Kaneki on the mouth. 

 

“Now it’s my turn to do you,” Hide smirked. 

 

“O-oh,” Kaneki stammered. He had been so focussed on Hide that he had almost forgotten that Hide would want to to reciprocate. 

 

“If you want me to,” Hide added. 

 

Kaneki nodded wordlessly and they shifted, Hide grabbing another cloth to wash Kaneki off. 

 

As Hide rubbed his shoulders, Kaneki could certainly see why Hide had enjoyed it so much when Kaneki had done it to him. Hide was definitely focussing a lot more on the “touching Kaneki part” than washing him off, but Kaneki was not complaining. He was rubbing circles into Kaneki’s back and shoulders and Kaneki felt any residual tension and anxieties practically melt away. 

 

“Hide-” Kaneki mumbled. He instantly felt himself flush. He hadn’t really meant to say anything out loud. 

 

“Good?” Kaneki could not see Hide’s face, but he could just tell that Hide was smirking, completely pleased with himself.

 

“Yeah,” Kaneki said. “It’s really nice.”

 

Hide reached over to wash Kaneki’s chest and stomach like Kaneki had for him. He was doing it slightly awkwardly, though, like he was afraid of getting too close to Kaneki. 

 

“You can come closer, you know,” Kaneki said with the slightest hint of a pout. 

 

“A-ah,” Hide said. “Um, I want to but-”

 

“I know you’re hard, Hide,” Kaneki hoped he could hear the eye roll in his voice. “Just get in closer already.”

 

Hide spluttered but did as he was told. He could feel Hide pressing up against his ass and found he did not mind at all. He actually liked it quite a bit. 

 

Hide washed his chest first, taking his sweet time before moving lower, over Kaneki’s stomach. 

 

Kaneki pressed back against Hide and was rewarded with a gasp. He smiled slightly to himself and started gently moving his hips back and forth. He could feel Hide’s growing arousal against him and Hide’s hand stopped in its motions. 

 

“Kaneki,” he groaned, his breath ghosting across Kaneki’s neck and sending shivers down his spine. “You’re killing me.”

 

“I know,” Kaneki said, trying to be nonchalant but finding his voice came out more husky than he had intended. 

 

Hide moved his hand lower, but not quite low enough. Close enough that it left Kaneki wanting more, but Hide skirted past Kaneki’s cock to move to his inner thighs. 

 

This had to be punishment for the teasing Kaneki had done to Hide. There was no way Hide couldn’t feel Kaneki’s growing problem. 

 

He knew he had been the one who hadn’t wanted to turn this sexual, but maybe it was the absence of pressure that let Kaneki feel like this with Hide. 

 

He was more turned on than he had ever been. And, miraculously, he wasn’t embarrassed and he wasn’t ashamed. 

 

He wanted Hide to touch him. 

 

He grabbed Hide’s hand. Maybe a bit suddenly, because Hide stopped and said, “Sorry, too far? I can stop-”

 

“No!” Kaneki said, again too quickly. “That’s- that’s actually the exact opposite of what I want…”

 

“Oh-  _ oh _ ,” Hide said. “You mean-?”

 

Kaneki guided Hide’s hand higher. He promptly dropped the washcloth. 

 

“You sure?” Hide’s breath tickled his neck again. 

 

“Y-yeah,” Kaneki gasped. “Please.”

 

Hide wrapped his hand around the base of Kaneki’s cock and Kaneki let out a broken moan. 

 

He felt Hide kiss the back of his neck in reassurance. “Tell me what feels good.”

 

Kaneki nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

 

Hide started with a slow and steady rhythm. Kaneki bit his lip, embarrassed about how much he wanted to moan and gasp just from this. 

 

He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until Hide kissed him on the shoulder and said, “Hey, relax. I want to hear you,” and Kaneki let out a shaky breath. He didn’t even ask how Hide had known what he had been doing, he just accepted that Hide knew these things instinctively. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Hide,” Kaneki said. Hide burst out laughing. 

 

“That’s better, that’s what I want to hear,” Hide said. 

 

“Sh-shut up,” Kaneki said. It lost some of its impact when he was clearly gasping in pleasure.

 

“Hmm, no,” Hide said. He kissed Kaneki’s shoulder again so that Kaneki could feel his damn pleased smirk. “You’re so gorgeous, Kaneki. Fuck, you’re so sexy.”

 

“I- Hide-” Kaneki was slightly horrified to feel tears spring to his eyes. 

 

“I mean it, you are.” 

 

“A-ah,” Kaneki suddenly felt weak in the knees and he struggled to find purchase on the slippery walls of the shower. Hide noticed his struggle and wrapped one arm firmly around his waist to hold him up. 

 

“I-I’m close,” Kaneki said. He was a bit embarrassed at how little it took to get him off. 

 

“Mmm,” Hide mumbled against the back of his neck. Kaneki was suddenly very aware of how turned on Hide was too. He was pressing against Kaneki almost desperately and pressing open-mouthed kisses on his neck and  _ god _ it was way too much. His hand had lost it’s steady pace and was moving so much faster. 

 

Hide thrust against Kaneki, clearly involuntarily, and that was Kaneki’s undoing. 

 

He came with a shout, thrusting up desperately into Hide’s hand as he rode it out. He suddenly felt Hide tense up and shout “ _ oh- _ ” and if Kaneki had any presence of mind he might have asked what was wrong but Hide quickly backed away from him, and Kaneki turned to look at him to see him coming into his own hand. 

 

“S-sorry-” Hide gasped, clearly embarrassed. 

 

“Hide,” Kaneki said seriously. “You coming from pleasuring me is the second hottest thing I have ever experienced right after what you just did to me.” 

 

Hide shook his head slightly, but he grinned broadly as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

“I  _ am _ pretty good, right?” Hide winked at him. 

 

Kaneki shoved him playfully. “You idiot. But...yes.”  Kaneki moved into Hide’s arms and the two of them held each other for a moment, the hot water running down their backs. 

 

“That was amazing, Hide,” Kaneki mumbled against his chest. 

 

“Yeah,” Hide pulled him closer. 

 

“We should probably get properly cleaned up before we run out of hot water though.” 

 

Hide made a weak noise of protest but relented. They cleaned themselves up quickly so they could get out of the shower before they got all wrinkly. When they got out they towelled each off much more than necessary before getting into their most comfortable pyjamas and settling into bed. 

 

Kaneki lay his head on Hide’s chest as Hide played with his still slightly damp hair. Kaneki’s eyes were fluttering closed and he was sure he could fall asleep just like that and it would be the happiest he had ever been in his life. 

 

“Thank you,” Kaneki mumbled quietly. “For...helping me be comfortable.”

 

“Of course, love,” Hide said. Kaneki’s heart fluttered at the pet name. 

 

As he lay there, Kaneki honestly felt like he had never been more comfortable in his life.


End file.
